


Gold

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Series: JB Week 2015 - Colours! [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hanging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joanna Lannister always feels safest when able to sleep with her father's golden hand by her side. But her parents, Jaime and Brienne Lannister, have been away for a month, and she misses them terribly. </p><p>JB Appreciation Week - Day 4 Gold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this. It's all fluffy. LOL!

Gold.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Joanna Lannister loved her father’s gold hand. He didn’t wear it now. He wore one made of black iron. It was more practical, her father told her. Her twin brother Galladon, resolutely agreed. But for some reason, Joanna loved to hold on to her father’s golden hand as she slept. Her parents had been away for the last month, and Joanna was missing them terribly.

“Joanna! Stop daydreaming child. You’re supposed to be learning your letters.” The Maester said. Maester Hoster was watching over them until their parents came home. He was well trusted, and Ser Pod had gone with their parents, as an escort. Joanna had heard that Maester Hoster had met her father when he was just a ten year old boy, the youngest son of house Blackwood. That wasn’t hard to believe, as Maester Hoster looked young. But apparently their father had requested him, as he knew Maester Hoster was trustworthy. He even called the Maester, Hos. It was odd but Joanna really had no idea about these things. All she knew was that she missed her parents, and Ser Pod, and even though she rather liked Maester Hoster, most of the time, she hated to learn her letters. She said as much.

“I hate learning my letters.” Joanna stated.

“I know Joanna. But just think, if you ever move away from Tarth, by marrying a noble lord, or travelling as your mother did, as a warrior, you’ll want to write to your parents won’t you?” Maester Hoster asked her. Joanna frowned, wrinkling her nose. The idea of leaving Tarth had never formed in Joanna’s mind. She didn’t think she could ever leave her family, or Evenfall Hall. She loved it too much. Galladon smiled at her reassuringly.

“Come on Joanna! We can’t go and practise in the yard until we complete the exercises. Mine are almost done.” Galladon said. He had the same blue eyes as her. His hair was like golden straw, like her own was golden curls that tumbled down her back. Today her hair was braided, as it so often was, by Pia. Pia was a servant that had come with her parents to Tarth after the war. Joanna took a deep breath, and then looked at the letters, determined to complete her exercises. The words always looked back to front, upside down. It was hard for her to read and write. Her father never chastised her though. He always smiled at her and ruffled her hair with his left hand, and told her that she would get the hang of it one day, just like learning the sword. Her younger siblings were with Pia at the moment, too young to sit still and learn their letters quite yet. They also had golden hair, just like Joanna. Just as she’d finished her last writing and reading exercise, the twins heard a commotion in the yard. They looked at Maester Hoster.

“Mother and father are back!” Galladon exclaimed. He jumped from his seat and ran over to the window, just to be sure. The twins were only seven, but were taller than all the others of their age. Both Joanna and Galladon looked at Maester Hoster pleadingly. He smiled at them.

“Go on and greet your lord father and lady mother. I’ll bet they’ve missed you as much as you’ve missed them.” Maester Hoster said. The twins sped from the room, running down the stairs of the Maester’s tower, and shrieking with joy at the return of their parents. When they made it into the yard, Joanna saw her father, stood in armour of gold, his hair gold like her own, and his skin like gold too in the sunlight. He smiled at her, as she ran into his arms.

“Father!” Joanna shrieked happily. She saw that he was wearing his gold hand, as on a visit to see the Queen, Joanna had been told that her father had had to take the golden hand with him. She felt her father hugging her tightly.

“Have you been a good girl for Maester Hos?” Her father asked her.

“We’ve all been good father.” Joanna loved her twin brother. Galladon knew she hadn’t been perfectly behaved. She had cried for two straight hours after their parents left. Galladon was hugging their mother. Their father put her down on the ground and she ran to her mother, to be swept up in her arms too. After the hugs and kisses and asking after their well being, Joanna was sat next to her mother in her parent’s solar, where they had removed their armour, leaving them in jerkins and breeches. Joanna stared in awe, as her mother placed Oathkeeper on the mantle again. The golden lion on the handle, was so beautiful. Joanna loved the golden lion with it’s one ruby eye and one sapphire eye. Her siblings were also in the room, but not the Septa. Joanna had never liked her Septa. But she loved the colours of her house. She even wore a blue dress with the Lannister lion, sewn in golden thread, over her heart. Galladon wore a matching blue tunic, also with a golden lion over his heart. Joanna was never so happy as when her father took off his golden hand, and handed it to her.

“Be careful with it sweetling.” Her father had told her. Joanna just hugged it to her. Whilst it had not been here, Joanna had been unable to sleep. She had missed her parents a great deal. She loved them both equally, but the golden hand made her feel safe. Maybe this was because whilst it was with her, she knew that her parents were only down the hall from her when she needed them. She’d missed her parents dearly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that night, Jaime and Brienne Lannister were both lying in bed, naked and sated, and slightly damp with sweat, curled around each other, coming down from the high of their fevered lovemaking.

“So, Joanna has your golden hand with her?” Brienne asked softly. Jaime grinned, as he placed a kiss into her hair.

“She seems to feel safe with it.” Jaime replied. Brienne leaned her head upwards, looking into Jaime’s eyes.

“Do you think the Queen really means to send us as envoys to Dorne?” Brienne asked him.

“No. I doubt it. I think she’s just testing us. But if she does demand we go to Dorne, we’ll just have to take the children with us. They might well like to play in the water gardens, in the sun. They’ll have a hundred times more freckles than ever before.” Jaime said. Brienne knew, and Jaime knew that Brienne knew, that Jaime had missed their children terribly, and that he was very protective over them. Considering what happened to his other children, that wasn’t surprising. Brienne remembered Jaime’s golden twin, Cersei, screaming as they told her that Myrcella and Tommen were dead.

 _“Golden crowns and golden shrouds! Tyrion did this! Tyrion! That monster! He’ll come for me next!”_ Cersei had screamed and accused.

The next morning, Jaime and Brienne had found Cersei in her room. She’d hung herself. It had been a difficult time for them both. Jaime had been grieving, and Brienne had understood, but it had still been hard.

“Do you remember the first time we shared a bath, my lady?” Jaime asked. Brienne smiled, a blush heated her face. She’d never been able to stop herself blushing, even after eight years of marriage.

“I remember. You looked half a corpse and half a god. A golden god. You were like the warrior come to mingle with us mere mortals.” Brienne said honestly. Jaime grinned at her, his green eyes glinting behind the curtain of his golden hair, but Brienne could still see them.

“Believe it or not, I wanted to take you then and there in that bath. I didn’t even know what my own feelings were, but I was most definitely hard under that water.” Jaime replied. Brienne blushed even more furiously. Jaime pressed his lips to hers and Brienne melted into it. After all, she loved this man. She loved him, had married him and had borne him five children so far. She was happy, and sometimes, even though Jaime had a large enough ego, she was happy to just let him know it, without any particular reason behind it.

The next morning, as golden sunshine played across the figures lying in bed, Joanna and Galladon had snuck in, to see if they could convince their parents to wake early for a horseback ride. But when seeing them both still fast asleep, blankets pulled up over them, as their father held their mother in joined slumber, Galladon and Joanna decided against waking them up. Maester Hoster would tell them that their parents had had a long journey, and would need their rest. So the twins left the room, and their sleeping parents, still blanketed in golden sunlight, behind them, as they went back to their own chambers and decided to maybe take some extra sleep themselves. After all, if they were lucky, their parents would allow them to skip their lessons with Maester Hoster, so they could see how far their children had gotten in their training. With that in mind, the twins smiled as they went back to sleep, even as the rest of the world woke around them. The golden light of a new day, bringing happiness to all who lived on Tarth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it, as I appreciate those who comment and send me kudos. Hope you're all enjoying Jaime Brienne Appreciation Week!


End file.
